The ones I love
by Dash24zappshift
Summary: Kotori is having these weird feelings towards Umi, she just thinks that she is sick for some reasons when she is with Umi. A Kotori x Umi fic along with Honoka x Tsubasa, Nico x Maki, Eli x Nozomi and Hanayo x Rin (Sorry for my wrong grammars)
1. Prologue

**D24ZP: hey guys :D umm i got nothing to say but my sister wanted this kind of story all about kotori and be happy fans cause here she comes :D**

**but I guess I'm having a poll between:**

**1. Honoka x Kotori = Famous and childhood friends**

**2. Umi x Kotori = the guilty one XD**

**3. Kotori x Eri = the different kind**

**4. Kotori x Nico= the costume designers**

**So yeah I'll leave it up to you guys and the poll will end at umm July 18 or 25 OMG 25 ahh The release of magnetic today ahh the best day ever XD**

**Okay enough chit chat on with the story so.. the story will have different pairings kk? but some will include like... Okay thats enough I'll tell you guys later on the AN kk **

**Disclaimer: I don't own love live T_T**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Lunch<p>

Lunch time~

"Come on guys let's go" Honoka said cheerfully as always

"Coming" Kotori said

"Uhh you guys go ahead I have a meeting today about the tournament" Umi said

"Ohh is that th-" before honoka finishes Umi was nowhere to be found

"Hmm that was fast" Honoka said

"Lets go to our usual spot honoka"

"Okaaaay"

* * *

><p>The childhood friends went to the place where the tree they have met for the first time<p>

"Hey, kotori-chan do you remember the time where we met the first time?"

"Yeah I do"

After kotori said that both of them sat down nearby the tree then a gust of wind hits them

"Ahh this feels nice isn't it?" Kotori said

"Yeah it does" Honoka said

"Umm Kotori-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I know this is sudden but do you like someone?"

"Ahh ehh whats with the sudden question"

"Hehe I told you it was sudden but do you have one?"

"Well I don't exactly but she has..."

* * *

><p><strong>D24ZP: cliff hanger mwahahahahaha That's why I really need the poll guys but I'll still continue this okay?<strong>

**LLSIP fans: What's with the CLIFF HANGER!**

**D24ZP: Not my fault I still need the poll *sticks out tongue***

**LLSIP fans: *Death glare***

**D24ZP: *gulps* Okay before you kill me I have to say something**

**Okay this story will include some pairings like:**

**1. Nico x Maki = Yes the popular one, now be happy fans**

**2. Eri Nozomi= Also the popular one**

**3. Rin x Hanayo= the best friends :D**

**4. Maki x Honoka= one of the best**

**5. Nico x Eri= Heart Breaker (you don't know, you don't care XD)**

**Okay and I know that it's very very short cause I need the poll :3 **

**Okay that's all **

**LLSIP fans: OF WITH YOUR HEAD **

**D24ZP: Bye *flees***

**Read and review**


	2. Chapter 1: Who I love?

**D24ZP: Sorry very sorry I haven't updating for awhile cause internets jammed for a week at least i survived the IL diagnosis (Internet Lose) T_T **

**Also Announcement the winner of the poll is...**

**Kotori and Umi XD ya I knew this would happen but...**

**Don't worry I am not gonna abandon the other pairings like Honoka x Kotori, Nico x Kotori, Eli x Kotori ^_^ so anyways I am gonna continue what I left...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own love live **

**D24ZP: Why?! *crying***

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Who I love?<p>

Lunch time~

"Come on guys let's go" Honoka said cheerfully as always

"Coming" Kotori said

"Uhh you guys go ahead I have a meeting today about the tournament" Umi said

"Ohh is that th-" before honoka finishes Umi was nowhere to be found

"Hmm that was fast" Honoka said

"Lets go to our usual spot honoka"

"Okaaaay"

* * *

><p>The childhood friends went to the place where the tree they have met for the first time<p>

"Hey, kotori-chan do you remember the time where we met the first time?"

"Yeah I do"

After kotori said that both of them sat down nearby the tree then a gust of wind hits them

"Ahh this feels nice isn't it?" Kotori said

"Yeah it does" Honoka said

"Umm Kotori-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I know this is sudden but do you like someone?"

"Ahh ehh whats with the sudden question"

"Hehe I told you it was sudden but do you have one?"

"Well I don't exactly but she is determine"

"Oh..."

_BUFFING..._

"Wait..wait a second SHE?! not HE?!"

"Umm... you reacted too late honoka-chan~"

"Mou cause I was expecting a boy Kotori-chan"

"Ahehehe..." Kotori said feeling a bit ashamed, she just ate the food she has before lunch ended

RING! RING!

"The bell" Kotori said

"Bu-but I didn't finish my BREAD!"

"Umm... we better go honoka, but where is Umi?"

"I don't know let's get going then" Honoka said while grabbing Kotori's hand

'Umi-chan where are you? *sighs* I hope your okay' Kotori thought while she is dragged by Honoka

* * *

><p>While at class~<p>

Kotori can't concentrate cause Umi is on her mind being worried about her she didn't notice that her teacher has been calling her name a lot of times

"Kotori, are you feeling alright? This is not like you, are you feeling sick or something?" Their teacher Aiko asked Kotori worriedly

"Umm this is complicated teacher but I think I am feeling _**Love sick**_" Kotori said while smiling

"Hehe is that so? don't let it get to your head okay? if you are feeling any numb go to the clinic okay? you have my permission"

"Hai sensei" After Kotori said that she sat down admiring the warm sun shining on her

* * *

><p>Dismissal~<p>

As always Kotori is the last one in the classroom fixing her things, she then looked at umi's table

'This feeling is... weird' Kotori thought as she clenched her uniform near where her heart is located

A little while later Kotori left the classroom and locked the door

She then approached the archery club

'Maybe I should check on her?'

But before Kotori can approach the door the door was opened none other than..

"Umi-chan" Kotori said

"Ah Kotori-chan where is Honoka?"

"She said that she needs to go home cause of personal problems"

"Hmm is that so...?"

"Yeah..." Kotori loved being with Umi a lot

"Wann go home together?" Umi said

"Umm... yeah sure why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>D24ZP: And again I am sorry this is very short T_T and besides I am still gonna update don't worry :D<strong>

**I would also like to thank you to those who reviewed and voted for the poll thank you~**

**Read and review**


End file.
